


Say That You'll Hold Me Forever

by snazzy_scarf



Series: 2019 Winter Exchange [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, just being soft in general, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_scarf/pseuds/snazzy_scarf
Summary: Goshiki's had a crush on Koganegawa for some time now, and finds himself getting flustered at every little thing he says. Is he flirting with him, or is it just wishful thinking? Maybe a series of awkward conversations and loving gestures will help him find out.part two of my winter exchange gift!
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Series: 2019 Winter Exchange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576729
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Say That You'll Hold Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> here it is! the second part of my exchange gift! i had so much fun working on this and i hope you enjoy reading it just as well!

Goshiki lied in his dorm bed, his head nestled into the crook of Koganegawa’s shoulder. The two of them were watching a video on the latter’s phone—some kind of vine compilation or something—but Goshiki had trouble focusing on it as his mind was swimming with thoughts of his roommate. He could feel his own heart flutter every time Koganegawa laughed, and he had to fight to keep himself from blushing.

He wasn’t exactly sure when it had started. Well, he had an idea of when, but if someone had asked him to pinpoint a specific date, he couldn’t tell them. Several months ago Goshiki had found out that he and Koganegawa would be attending the same university, and several months ago, the two of them had decided to room together. Things had started off relatively normal, but at some point in between several months ago and now, Koganegawa had asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with him on his bed, and the awkward first gesture of intimacy gradually became a routine of comfort.

Until Goshiki began to think that he might like Koganegawa, which was now, and now was the point in which the familiar comfort they’d grown took a nosedive back into awkwardness. 

Koganegawa laughed above him again, and the soft rumble that came from his chest shook Goshiki out of his thoughts and brought a flush to his face. He tried to stare at the phone screen to avoid looking up at his roommate, but realized with dismay that whatever video Koganegawa had been showing him was over. 

“You wanna watch another one?” Koganegawa asked, shifting his position slightly to look down at Goshiki, who prayed his blush wasn’t showing.

“Uuuh…” Goshiki answered, his brilliant mind unable to come up with any kind of response. 

“I’ll uh, take that as a no then?” Koganegawa laughed and closed out the youtube app on his phone. He glanced up at the top of the screen and hummed, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. “‘S almost eight, do you wanna do somethin’ else?”

As Koganegawa stretched, his hair fell and settled at his shoulders. He’d grown it out since the two of them had first met in high school, and the streaks of blonde mixed with black showed remnants of the many styles that he’d put it into over the years. He usually kept it up in a small bun nowadays, but in the comfort of their own room he’d left it out, the edges fluffing up and almost curling in some spots. Goshiki looked up to meet Koganegawa’s gaze as he smiled down at him. It framed his face perfectly. 

“Your hair’s gotten long,” Goshiki commented, completely forgetting what Koganegawa had originally asked him in lieu of his own thoughts. 

“Huh?” Koganegawa blinked and brought a hand up to his hair, “yeah I guess you’re right.” He tried to run his fingers through it, but they got caught in the middle and he winced. “It’s really tangled though.” 

“Then brush it, don’t you ever do that?” Goshiki asked, sitting up and swinging his legs off of the side of the bed. 

“Well, yeah, sometimes, but I usually just have it up so I don’t really see a point.” 

“You should still brush it even if you do have it up, it’s healthier for your hair!”

“Yeah, yeah, okay I promise I’ll brush my hair more often, alright?” Koganegawa laughed and turned toward Goshiki, who was getting up from the bed. 

Goshiki walked over to Koganegawa’s side of the room and looked around the floor. “Where do you keep your hairbrush? I’m gonna do it for you.” 

“Uh, it should be somewhere over by my desk, I think.” Koganegawa answered and watched as Goshiki searched his desk, carefully pushing aside papers and pens. “You know you don’t have to do this for me, I can do it myself.” 

Goshiki ignored him for a moment until his eyes settled on what he was looking for. “A-ha!” He reached across a stack of books and pulled out a curler brush and held it up triumphantly. Smiling to himself, he walked back over to Koganegawa and motioned for him to scoot over. “Too late, I already have the brush so turn around.” 

His friend rolled his eyes but still smiled as he did so, turning around so he sat with his back to his roommate. Goshiki sat behind him with his legs tucked underneath himself. He brought the brush up to Koganegawa’s hair and was about to take a strand of it in his hand, but he hesitated.

“You do wash your hair though, right?” He asked, leaning to the side.

“Yes I wash my hair!” Koganegawa told him, and Goshiki caught a glimpse of his friend’s face turn pink from embarrassment. He laughed awkwardly and leaned back, taking a strand of Koganegawa’s hair in his hand and holding the brush up to it.

“Okay, good, ‘cause I wouldn’t be able to help you with that.” He said, though the thought of washing Koganegawa’s hair for him crossed his mind for a split second and he quickly stomped it out, thankful that his friend wasn’t facing him to see his blush. 

Goshiki carefully ran the brush through Koganegawa’s hair, focusing on the strand he was holding and gently going through the tangles. His hair wasn’t a complete mess; only a few spots were really knotty, but Goshiki took his time nonetheless. As he did so, Koganegawa leaned his head back slightly. The two of them sat quietly as he worked, and in the silence Goshiki began to absentmindedly hum to himself. He spent the next few minutes brushing Koganegawa’s hair until it was smooth, and when it was he began to take strands of it and weave them into one another, smiling as he did so. 

“What are you doing now?” Koganegawa asked, tilting his head back a bit. 

Goshiki stopped humming and blinked, looking down at his hands and taking in what he was doing. His face heated in embarrassment and he dropped the strands he’d been holding and brushed out the weaves he’d made with his hand. 

“I, uh, sorry I guess I just started to braid it without really thinking.” He said, laughing nervously. 

“Braid?” Koganegawa asked, turning his head around more now that Goshiki wasn’t busy with his hair anymore. “Where did you learn to braid hair?” 

Goshiki turned away sheepishly and fiddled with his hands. “I used to do it a lot as a kid. My mom taught me how and I’d always braid hers for practice.” Memories of himself standing on a stool with a hairbrush as his mom sat behind a mirror flashed through Goshiki’s mind and he felt a slight buzz of nostalgia. “I guess when I brushed your hair I just started to do it out of habit.” 

He kept his gaze fixed on the wall beside him, waiting for a response, but when one didn’t come in the next few seconds he looked back at Koganegawa, who was staring at him with a smile on his face. 

“What?” Goshiki asked, confused.

“You’re cute.” Koganegawa said.

“ _W-what?_ ” Goshiki stammered, his cheeks flushing. 

Koganegawa blinked and waved his hands in front of himself, laughing awkwardly. “I mean it’s cute that you did that as a kid! I never learned to do anything like that and imagining you braiding your mom’s hair as a little kid is adorable.”

“O-oh,” Goshiki muttered, wishing he could force his face to stop blushing and betraying him.

“Anyway, uh, thanks for fixing my hair for me.” Koganegawa said, picking up the brush from where Goshiki had dropped it and holding it in his hand. “I’d like it if you could braid it some time too. Probably not right now because uh, it’s kinda late so it wouldn’t stay in long, but maybe some morning before class one day? I mean only if you’re up to it, obviously.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Goshiki said, watching as Koganegawa stood up, twirling the hairbrush in his hand.

“Cool!” He exclaimed, and bent down to pull Goshiki into quick hug. Goshiki barely had time to hug back before Koganegawa retreated back to his own side of the room and began to move around some of the things on his desk. “I should, uh, probably clean some of this up, y’know?” He said, and turned away.

Goshiki stared at him for a few seconds, still dazed by the hug, and then took advantage of the fact that Koganegawa wasn’t looking at him and pressed his hands to his cheeks, trying to cool them down. He fell back so that he was lying on his bed and clutched his chest in hopes of settling his heartbeat. It was stupid—a hug shouldn’t have affected him this much, they hug all the time! But Koganegawa had called him cute right before it… Goshiki shut his eyes and frowned, stopping himself from having any sort of wishful thinking.

He hadn’t actually meant _him_ , he’d just meant his younger self. When he was a kid! Kids are cute, Goshiki was a cute kid, it didn’t _mean_ anything. He opened his eyes and craned his neck up a bit to glance across the room. Koganegawa had abandoned whatever cleaning up he’d said he was going to do in favor of texting someone on his phone. Goshiki let his head fall back and he stared at the ceiling. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad of an idea for him to do the same thing. If he talked to someone about how he was feeling then maybe it would go away and everything could go back to being comfortable again instead of awkward. He reached across the bed and under his pillow to retrieve his phone, and he pulled up Hinata’s contact. 

_It’s nothing big, just approach it like it was a normal conversation._ Goshiki thought, nervously typing out a message to his friend. _Just play it cool._

8:26PM

Goshiiiiiiki: hey so remember how i said i liked guys? by guys i meant Koganegawa sjdhfbsjf

Goshiki closed out of the conversation and moved to scroll through his social media. He didn’t expect a response from him right away, so he spent the next little while distracting himself with various different apps. After about ten minutes, his phone buzzed and he received a response.

8:38PM

Ball Boy: oh??? and what made you realize that??

Goshiki frowned as he felt his face heat up again as he typed out his response.

8:38PM

Goshiiiiiiki: idk i guess it just kinda happened?? hnshdfh,, i cant really think of an exact reason why

8:39PM

Ball Boy: okok so its just general gay stuff i understand that shdfbshf

why are you coming to me abt it now tho?

8:39PM

Goshiiiiiiki: hnsjfhsdf,, i dont really know,, its just been kinda building up and i needed someone to talk to about it i guess

8:39PM

Ball Boy: ok thats valid

did anything like,, happen just now to make it feel like that tho or what?

8:40PM

Goshiiiiiiki: not really anything big,,, koganegawa and i were just hanging out and then i almost braided his hair by accident shfsjfdfn

8:40PM

Ball Boy: you braided his hair?? shdfhsgf

8:40PM

Goshiiiiiiki: almost,,,, i didnt actually but i was just spacing out while i was brushing his hair and it just kinda happened hngnsdhfb,,

8:41PM

Ball Boy: you were brushing his hair?? why,,,?

dude youre confusing me sndfjsfdhk

8:41PM

Goshiiiiiiki: dont worry abt all the details hndfhsdhfhsf,,,, point is that im having a crisis situation and i need help

8:41PM

Ball Boy: okok geez i’ll help you sdfjdhfsnf but you gotta tell me whats going on in order to do that sjfhbsh

8:42PM

Goshiiiiiiki: i diiiiid,,,, :( 

hnfhdsfndg,,, its just like,,, things used to be fine and cool but now whenever we’re just hanging out i feel all weird

like he’ll just say smth normal or smile at me and im just,,,

im gone shdbfdjfbf

no more tsutomu just a gay mess

8:43PM

Ball Boy: ok,, shdfjfbgnh,, is it anything that he says in particular that gets you or is it just general stuff?

8:43PM

Goshiiiiiiki: its usually just general stuff ,,, like he called me cute a little bit ago and i took it way too seriously sdhfbhsf

8:43PM

Ball Boy: he,,,

he called you cute and you took it too seriously?? How,,,

8:44PM

Goshiiiiiiki: like i got all flustered n stuff cause i thought he meant it like,,, like he thought that i was actually cute and not just saying it yknow

8:44PM

Ball Boy: hh?? dude you said he called you cute why would he not be referring to you if he said that

8:45PM

Goshiiiiiiki: nooooo like,,,, like he was referring to me but he didnt actually mean me yknow?? like he was just,,,, hnghsnfjhdfn,,,,

idk how to explain it but he didnt mean it like that ok

i just reacted like he did

8:46PM

Ball Boy: i have no idea what you mean by that but ok i guess?? Sdnfsjghfsf

8:46PM

Goshiiiiiiki: it,, it makes sense in my head trust me,,, hngjhgsdf

8:47PM

Ball Boy: ok,,,? idk how you want me to help with that tho

8:47PM

Goshiiiiiiki: just like,,, idk listen i guess? you dont have to respond to anything but maybe if i ramble abt it enough to someone i can sort it out or something,,, 

8:47PM

Ball Boy: ok i’ll do that ig shfdjgsf,,, i mean i’ll try to offer advice when i can but if youre sure sfsjgf

8:47PM

Goshiiiiiiki: yeah im sure hnhgfhngs,,, thanks for listening to me,,,

8:48PM

Ball Boy: yeah of course sdhbfshgf,, i gotta get to work now tho so ig we’ll talk about this later?? 

8:48PM

Goshiiiiiiki: yeah that sounds fine snfhsfndsf,,, thanksss

8:48PM

Ball Boy: np sjfjsghf

Goshiki sighed and shut off his phone, holding it to his chest and staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t want to waste Hinata’s time with his ramblings, but he had to get his feelings out somehow. He glanced over at Koganegawa, who had finished tidying up his desk and was now writing something on a sheet of paper. Goshiki looked away and closed his eyes. He wasn’t confident enough in himself to ever tell Koganegawa the truth about his feelings, but he felt that maybe if he kept talking to Hinata about it then he’d be able to sort it out.

He smiled weakly to himself. Maybe something good could come from all of this.

  
  


Over the course of the next few weeks, Goshiki noticed that Koganegawa had a habit of saying things that tugged at his heartstrings.

“You look beautiful in that outfit!”

“I really like the sound of your voice.”

“You’re cute when you get all excited.”

And probably the most confusing of all:

“I think you’d make a good boyfriend.” Koganegawa said while the two of them were in practice. The volleyball that Goshiki was holding slipped from his hands and he had to nearly trip over himself to keep it from dropping. His face flushed and he was completely speechless, staring at his friend in shock. 

Koganegawa looked over at him and blinked as if realizing what he’d just said, and a soft blush glowed on his cheeks as well. “I mean, uh…” he stammered, not quite meeting Goshiki’s stare, “it’s like, y’know, you’re a really good roommate so I just kinda figured that you’d be a good boyfriend too? L-like, you’re really sweet and considerate and I’m sure that whoever you date will be lucky to have you.”

Goshiki continued to stand there in silence, his blush somehow getting even worse. “Uh…” He muttered, trying to think of something he could say. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? Did he say thank you? Did he agree? What was Koganegawa trying to tell him? He kept trying to think of something appropriate to say back to him, but after taking too long Koganegawa just laughed awkwardly and turned to the side.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make things weird,” he said, “I was just thinking out loud, y’know?” 

“No, it’s ok, I just—“ Goshiki tried to say something but was cut off by the loud shriek of a whistle. Both boys turned around to see their coach motioning for them to stop talking with each other and start practicing. Koganegawa gave Goshiki a pat on the back and a smile and he dashed off to the other side of the gym. Once again, Goshiki just stood there in silence. It wasn’t until the whistle sounded again that he came to his senses and ran to go practice his serves. 

He wasn’t able to make even half of them go in. 

7:42PM

Ball Boy: okok so lets review,,

he’s been flirting with you for weeks,,, you keep acting like he’s not but he is sfhgsf,, and today,, he straight up told you that he thinks youd make a good bf and you choose to believe that he doesnt mean anything by that?

7:42PM

Goshiiiiiiki: but he could mean a lot of different things by saying that,,

7:42PM

Ball Boy: LIKE WHAT GOSHIKI,,,,,

WHAT ELSE COULD HE MEAN WHEN HE TELLS YOU YOUD MAKE A GOOD BOYFRIEND

7:43PM

Goshiiiiiiki: hndjgfhgdsf,,, idk like,,, maybe hes trying to set me up with someone??

7:43PM

Ball Boy: yknow what youre right he is trying to set you up with someone

HIMSELF

7:43PM

Goshiiiiiiki: hnhbnfhsdbf,,,, no dude youre wrong its like,,,, he probably just meant it like,, like as a friend yknow??

7:43PM

Ball Boy: no goshiki i dont know

please enlighten me on how exactly he meant that as a friend

7:44PM

Goshiiiiiiki: hnnhfngdfhgdfs,,,, 

its like,,,, yeah he said it to me but he said that he was just thinking out loud it was probably just like,,, a random thought yknow,,?

im telling you he didnt mean anything by it i swear i just,, shdfgsdhgf

idk man

7:45PM

Ball Boy: ive come to the conclusion that you dont know a lot of things goshiki

7:45PM

Goshiiiiiiki: hinataaaa,,, :((

7:45PM

Ball Boy: hnndhfgdhgf,,, im sorry its just like,,, 

you know what youre saying right? youre aware of how ridiculous is sounds

7:45PM

Goshiiiiiiki: hnnhgfnndfh,,, yeah i know i just,,, dont wanna give myself too much hope and have it not work out yknow? 

7:46PM

Ball Boy: having hope isnt a bad thing tho

like yeah there’s the possibility that you might be let down but like,, thats better than making yourself miserable trying to come up with excuses for everything

and its not just me saying this to humor you when i tell you that you do have a shot with him

it really sounds like hes flirting with you and i know him well enough as a friend to know that he wouldnt mess around with your feelings 

if you give yourself a chance then youll see that he likes you too

7:47PM

Goshiiiiiiki: ,,,,yeah,, i guess youre right,,

i mean i still have trouble believing that he likes me back but,,, i guess i shouldnt try to keep denying it as much as i have been,,

7:47PM

Ball Boy: yeah

and you dont have to jump straight into it like,, you can always flirt with him too and see how he reacts

7:48PM

Goshiiiiiiki: hndfshgdhf,,, yeah no i think id die trying to do that

7:48PM

Ball Boy: sdshfgsdh fair enough,,, but please try to at least trust yourself when you feel like he’s flirting with you

7:48PM

Goshiiiiiiki: hnnhfsbdfhs,,, ok i will try my best,,

thanks for listening to me again,,,

7:48PM

Ball Boy: yeah of course,, i believe in you dude

7:49PM

Goshiiiiiiki: thanks :)

  
  


Goshiki lazily unlocked the door to his dorm room and yawned as he walked in. He shuffled over to his side of the room and unceremoniously dropped his bag onto the floor beside his bed. He’d just gotten back from an exam in one of his afternoon classes, and he may or may not have pulled an all nighter trying to study for it. He yawned again and tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hey,” Koganegawa’s voice greeted from the other side of the room, “how’d the test go?” 

Goshiki smiled weakly and walked over to where Koganegawa was lying on his bed. He scooted over to make room for him, and Goshiki flopped down to lie beside him. “I think it went okay. I studied as much as I could last night so I hope I at least passed. I’m mostly just tired now.”

Koganegawa laughed softly and smiled, “Well you’re welcome to take a nap here if you want. I know how much you studied so you deserve it.” 

Goshiki smiled and muttered a thank you before turning over onto his stomach and stretching his arms out. When he landed, his head was rested on Koganegawa’s chest and his arm was stretched out across his waist. He felt his roommate stiffen up a bit at this, and Goshiki debated moving, but he’d already made his decision. His face warmed up a bit as he acknowledged what exactly he was doing, but he just closed his eyes and started to drift away to sleep.

He was too tired to be embarrassed.

As Goshiki slowly began to wake up, he heard a distant voice mutter something above him. He couldn’t quite make out what is was saying in his haze, but he didn’t really mind. He let out a small hum and wrapped his arms tighter around whatever he was cuddled up next to, starting to fall back asleep. He nuzzled his face closer into the… pillow? Was it a pillow? It didn’t exactly feel like one. What was he cuddled up against? 

Goshiki started to wake up more as he tried to remember what he’d been doing before he fell asleep. He’d been in class, he’d come back to his room, and he’d went to sleep in… his bed? Or wait maybe was it…

_Ah,_ he thought and opened his eyes. He heard the soft thumping of a heartbeat in his ear and he realized where he’d fallen asleep. His face blushed and he quickly shifted his weight, lifting his head up and locking eyes with Koganegawa above him. His roommate appeared startled and he gave Goshiki a nervous smile.

“Hey, you’re awake.” He said quietly. 

“Y-yeah. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking when I laid down on top of you.” Goshiki told him, glancing toward the window to try and get an estimate of how long he’d been asleep for. He caught sight of the small clock on the wall and saw that it was a little past 5:45PM. He’d slept for nearly two hours. 

“Oh no, I don’t mind it! It’s okay, really!” Koganegawa assured him. 

“Oh, well thanks. Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep for so long.” Goshiki muttered, looking up at Koganegawa and seeing the switch in his hands. “What’ve you been doing?” He asked.

“Oh, y’know… just playing some minecraft, nothing much.” Koganegawa said, and paused for a moment, looking like he was wincing. Goshiki looked at him in confusion, worried until he noticed the headphones that his roommate had in. 

“Were you talking with anyone? Am I interrupting?” He asked, pushing himself up so that he was no longer laying on top of Koganegawa. 

“Oh, it’s no one, I’m just uh, listening to music that’s all.” Koganegawa said and laughed awkwardly. Goshiki frowned but didn’t argue with him.

“Oh, ok. Well, I’m sorry again for falling asleep on your chest. I should’ve at least asked first.” He said, and noticed as Koganegawa fumbled to press a button on his phone while he spoke. 

“Goshiki, I told you I didn’t mind!” He said and sat up, facing him. “We do cuddly stuff all the time, it’s okay. And besides, you’re really cute when you sleep.”

“Oh…” Goshiki mumbled, his face heating up again, “thanks?”

“Y-yeah…” Koganegawa muttered, and the two of them stared at each other in silence for a moment. After a few more awkward seconds, Koganegawa shook his head and took out his headphones, pressing another button on his phone and tossing it to the side. Goshiki sat up and watched it bounce off of the bed and land on the floor. He opened his mouth to ask Koganegawa what was going on with him, but then his friend’s phone started to buzz wildly. He turned to Koganegawa, extremely confused.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, the phone still buzzing on the floor.

“Yup! Everything’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Koganegawa said, laughing nervously.

“Are you sure? You were talking to someone, weren’t you? You didn’t have to hang up on them, I can step out if it’s private—”

“No, it’s nothing, I promise.”

“Really? ‘Cause it sounds like it’s important.”

“It’s not, Goshiki, just please don’t worry about it.”

“Koganegawa…”

Koganegawa took Goshiki’s hands in his and looked at him with soft eyes. “You’re more important to me than anything anyone else has to say.” He said, giving Goshiki a small smile. 

Goshiki’s face practically erupted into flames and he stared at Koganegawa with wide eyes. His hands shook where Koganegawa held them, and he struggled to come up with any sort of response. “I, uh… uhm…” He stammered, heart fluttering wildly in his chest. 

He saw his own blush reflected in Koganegawa’s face as his roommate smiled, squeezing his hands and bringing them up to his chest. After what seemed like an eternity of silence on Goshiki’s part. Koganegawa suddenly leaned forward and blurted out:

“Do you wanna go out somewhere?” 

“What?” Goshiki asked, his voice almost a whisper.

“Let’s go out,” Koganegawa said, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing up, pulling Goshiki with him. “We haven’t done anything fun in a while, let’s go see what we can do outside!” 

Goshiki could barely get a word out before Koganegawa was dragging him through their room and out the door. The cool breeze of the evening air blew across his face as the two of them rushed outside. Koganegawa pulled Goshiki behind him as they passed different stores and restaurants on their way into town. 

“Where do you wanna go?” He asked, slowing their pace to a brisk walk. “It’s kinda late in the day so I was thinking we could go somewhere to eat, but what do you think?”

“Uh,” Goshiki blinked, trying to keep up with all that his friend was doing. “There’s this seafood place down the street that I’ve wanted to try out, but—“

“Great! We’ll go there then.” Koganegawa decided and started in the direction of the restaurant. 

“Wait!” Goshiki called, speeding up his walking to keep pace beside him. “I wanna try it out, but I’ve heard that it’s really expensive. We should go somewhere else.”

“Nonsense, it won’t hurt to treat ourselves for once, let’s go!”

“But, Koganegawa—”

“Don’t worry about it, Goshiki.” Koganegawa said and looked over at him, his expression softening. “Remember what I said? You’re more important to me than anything, and that includes money, so just sit back and let’s have a good time!”

Goshiki blushed, but gave up on fighting with him. Maybe he was right—they did deserve to treat themselves—just this one time couldn’t hurt. “Okay,” he said and smiled, matching Koganegawa’s energy and going with the flow. “But we’re gonna split the check.”

The two of them were seated at a small table outside of the restaurant that Goshiki had picked out, both laughing and having a good time. Their food had just arrived and the buzz of the conversation they’d been having came to a momentary stop as they ate. Goshiki smiled and looked across the table at Koganegawa, who smiled back and waved as he shoved a forkful of fish in his mouth. Goshiki blushed slightly and laughed, looking away and focusing on his food.

He still wasn’t exactly sure why Koganegawa had brought them both out here, or what he’d been doing before that, or why he’d been so eager to make them both happy, but Goshiki decided that he didn’t need to know everything. He was having a fun time with his roommate and that was the most important thing. It didn’t matter that the restaurant they were at was so fancy, they were just having a good time! They’d been so focused on and stressed out about class and volleyball recently that they deserved it! Right? It was just an outing to get away from all of that. 

Goshiki ate another forkful of fish and stared down at his plate in thought. If it was just a normal outing then why had Koganegawa been so quick to pick out the restaurant that Goshiki had suggested? Maybe it had just been because it’d been the first restaurant to be brought up but…

_“You’re more important to me than anything.”_

Koganegawa’s words echoed in Goshiki’s head and he felt his face grow warmer. Why had he said that so casually? Probably because it was true, but if it was true then could that mean…? Goshiki shook his head and frowned. No, he didn’t mean it like that. He couldn’t. Unless…

Goshiki looked up as he felt something lightly kick his leg underneath the table. Koganegawa waved at him again and smiled, offering him a way out of his thoughts. The setting sun glowed softly from the side, and illuminated his face, making him appear even more beautiful than ever. Goshiki smiled and let out a small sigh. He couldn’t try and deny his feelings anymore; he really liked Koganegawa. It was a fact that found its way into everything they did together and he couldn’t keep hiding it. He wasn’t sure how the other felt about him, and the uncertainty terrified him, but he remembered the message that Hinata had sent him.

Maybe if Goshiki gave himself a chance…

“Hey, Koganegawa?” He asked, looking across the table and into his friend’s eyes.

“Yeah?” Koganegawa said, smiling as bright as he always did. 

“Is this a date?”

The air became tense around them as Goshiki waited for an answer. Koganegawa’s face turned visibly red and his eyes were wide. He lowered the fork he was holding and placed it back onto the table, putting his hands in his lap. He looked at Goshiki with an expression he’d never seen before--one that almost frightened him. 

“Do you want it to be?” He asked, his voice low and uncertain, yet hopeful. 

Goshiki nodded. “Yes.” 

There was silence for a moment. Then another. And then Koganegawa smiled as brightly as the sun and Goshiki couldn’t help but do the same. The two of them laughed and the tense air dissipated just as quickly as it had arrived.

“Then it’s a date.” Koganegawa said and took his hands out of his lap to reach one across the table. Goshiki took it in one of his own and laced their fingers together, for once not caring about his blush. The two of them continued their dinner like that, hand in hand and not a care in the world. Just each other. 

After an hour of laughter and joy, the two of them finished their meal and—after a heartbroken few minutes of needing to pay the bill—headed out. It was too early to head home, but too late to commit to another activity, so the two of them opted to walk to a nearby park instead. They wandered around the area for half an hour or so, and came upon a hillside that faced the sunset. It didn’t take much convincing for the two of them to sit down and enjoy the view. 

They smiled and talked with each other as they watched the sunset, holding hands and laughing. Goshiki’s heart buzzed with happiness as he sat next to his friend—no, _boyfriend_ —and thought about all the things that had led them to this moment. He thought about the times they’d cuddled together on Koganegawa’s bed and watched silly videos, he thought about the nights they’d spent studying together and getting off topic because they were so scatterbrained, he thought about all the times that Koganegawa had flirted with him and he hadn’t noticed because he’d been so oblivious and… 

Goshiki cringed as he thought about how many times he’d ignored that. Letting out a sigh, he leaned into Koganegawa and stared down at the grass below him.

“What’s the matter?” Koganegawa laughed and put an arm around his shoulder. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, it’s just that I,” Goshiki tried to put his words in a way that was kinder on himself but couldn’t. “God, I’m so stupid.”

“What?” Koganegawa asked, startled.

“It’s just that, all this time I’ve liked you. I’ve liked you for so long that I couldn’t take it and you’ve been flirting with me for what, weeks now? And I just completely looked over it! How could I be so oblivious to that?” Goshiki huffed and put his face in his hands, though he couldn’t completely get rid of his smile.

“Wait, are you serious?” Koganegawa gawked and sat up straight, pushing Goshiki away and holding him at arm’s length. “You really had no idea that I’ve been flirting with you this whole time?”

Goshiki nodded sheepishly and smiled.

“ _How?_ ” Koganegawa asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. “I know it can be confusing sometimes but I haven’t exactly been subtle about it recently.”

“I don’t know, I guess I just… couldn’t tell them apart from your usual compliments?” Goshiki shrugged weakly, “They still flustered me though.”

Koganegawa stared at him, dropping his hands from Goshiki’s shoulders and leaning in closer. “But my usual compliments are nowhere near close to how I’ve been flirting with you!”

Goshiki blinked, his heart skipping a beat at their new proximity. “How so?”

Koganegawa huffed and looked off to the side. “It’s like, a usual compliment from me is something like ‘good job’ or ‘you’re doing great,’ and not at all near my flirting! When I flirt with you I say things that I like about you like how much I love your smile, and your voice, and how determined and beautiful you are or…” He paused and looked into Goshiki’s eyes, his expression softening as he smiled. “Or how cute you look when you get all flustered like this.” 

He took cradled Goshiki’s cheek in one hand, and Goshiki could feel how cool it was against his warm face. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he gulped. “Oh.” He muttered, “I think I understand now.”

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, and Goshiki moved one of his arms up to settle on Koganegawa’s shoulder. Taking in a shaky breath, he closed his eyes and closed the small gap between them. Their lips touched for only a brief moment, but when they pulled away there were stars in both of their eyes. Goshiki smiled and wrapped both of his arms around Koganegawa, hugging him tightly. They both sat like that for minutes, and then pulled apart just enough to watch the sunset disappear over the horizon. 

  
  


When they both arrived back in their dorm room hours later, they were giddy and happy, but most of all, tired. They quickly each took a shower in their shared bathroom, brushed their teeth, and started to get ready to go to bed. While Koganegawa was finishing up in the bathroom, Goshiki took out his phone and sent a quick message to Hinata.

11:20PM

Goshiiiiiiki: thanks for all of your advice

i’ll tell you everything that happened when i wake up but uh,,

long story short is that Koganegawa and i are dating now skfsjgf

so thanks for believing in me 

He didn’t bother to wait for a reply before turning his phone on do not disturb and tossing it over to his side of the room, letting out a sigh of relief when it landed safely on his bed. He was sitting in Koganegawa’s bed while he waited on him, and he decided that that’s where he would stay for the night. Koganegawa walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, finishing up typing something on his phone. Seeing Goshiki, he smiled and shut it off, walking over and placing it on his nightstand. He placed a small kiss on Goshiki’s forehead and hopped into bed beside him, chuckling at the blush that came from the gesture.

“I was gonna tell you you could sleep here for tonight, but I guess you already knew that, huh?” Koganegawa smirked and pulled the blankets up over their feet, reaching across Goshiki to turn off the lamp that was on.

“Yeah, I figured since you let me do it earlier that tonight was fair game.” Goshiki said and smiled, lying down and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Well you were right. And you’re gonna keep being right for forever.” Koganegawa laughed and rested his head on Goshiki’s, cuddling into him as well. “Goodnight.” He muttered.

Goshiki smiled, closing his eyes and settling in.

“Goodnight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i've loved working on these two fics for the past couple weeks and it makes me sad to have this wonderful exchange come to a close, but i hope you've enjoyed reading them! this pairing has a special place in my heart and writing for them only gives me more ideas haha  
> thank you so much again!
> 
> feel free to talk to me on tumblr! @ snazzyscarf


End file.
